Vacation Island (2nd World)
Vacation Island is the new upcoming RP Island in the Minecraft Awesome Server and aims beyond all reason and sanity to be VGA's most Lavish cities BUILT ONLY BY ONE PERSON. :CURRENT AND ONLY MAYOR: ::Kitsuku: ~Vacation Island was founded October 1st by Kitsuku as a personal build to make a complete city made only out of wool. Vacation Island (as it is being built by one person) is built in such a way where all the buildings and art design sculptures are suppose to be visible at all angles in which a resident or tourist can traditionally walk to. Also Vacation Island is being built in such a way as it is "Suppose To Be" the most intricate and complex city made entirely out of wool (Minus Docks) in the VGA server, eagerly competing with other communities to keep up with the other builds to insure it stays a top tourist destination. In time and due to the Island's size the city because split into three sections or districts to Have a few different build styles shown off better then if they were all clumped together. Also lighting (Torches and lanterns) Are used on most buildings to (At night) Make them stand out more and also appear taller then they actually are by unique lighting techniques, the Hotel in Harbor city has stripes of light at night for example. ~Vacation Island currently has two founded cities, Harbor City to the west side of the island and Neon City to the East. The middle section will most likely be developed last and is known simply as DoWnToWn and is currently home to Vacation Island HQ, Gateway Portal, SkyLounge!, The Wonder Wheel, and The Glass House Welcome Center. But Downtown also boasts great views of both Cities in each direction and is also where travelers visiting through the portal will first see. Harbor City -Enjoy Life In The Sunshine ~Harbor City was the first section of the island Kitsuku prepped to build on. Harbor City is a city designed for those wanting a more modern yet simple and more relaxed city to live in, unlike Neon City's lights and party culture, Harbor City is slower paced and made for those who want to live more simply if not still a bit expressive. ~The first city tower named "The Complex" Was finished in just under 5 hours even with the lack of sheep at the time. While most of the High Rises in both cities on Vacation Island have a letter or letters on the top or side addressing their name, The Complex has a large L as it was originally going to be called Luxury Skies, but due to other more luxurious highrises being built around it, the name was changed to what it is today and the building is still a major tourist attraction due to design. ~Harbor City features two hotels, Harbor City Hotel, and The VIP Timeshare. (Not open yet to the public) Hotels are free to travelers always on Vacation Island, EXCEPT The VIP Timeshare as it is an invite only hotel and has the best view of the city to date on the top party floor. ~The Travel Center connects Harbor City to Neon City and is an underground railway between cities for residents to more easily get around between the two without long walk times to get to other parts of the island. Is also easy to find as both buildings feature similar design and both have a matching T logo above the travel buildings. ~Notable Places in Harbor City are; The Complex!, Saltwater Flats, Cyber Lounge, Harbor City Resident Bank, The Cake Shop and underwater Mellon Farms. As well as Residential High Rises littering the edges of the city. ~Harbor City is the only city on Vacation Island with a Harbor and with its funky umbrellas and views of the sunset behind Vacation Island's Dedication Lighthouse, it has became a well know tourist destination on the island. ~Harbor City, like Neon City is also residential and has a wide variety of Apartments for sale to live in for travelers who wish to have a safe city to live in, as well as for those who enjoy mining over building. Vacation Island strives to bring the best community to relax in between adventures. However living on Vacation Island is expensive and most apartments start at 30 D's (D's = Diamonds) to buy. All donations and money given to buy apartments and shops are put back into the island and used to make a better community without fail!!! No money (Paid for housing or donations) is used for the Mayor's own pleasure. Neon City -Live Life To The Fullest ~Neon City is the new upcoming city on the East side of Vacation Island. Unlike Harbor City, Neon City will feature more lights and be a lot bigger in scale with taller sky-rises and modern styles to make it more of a fast paced city. With it's large clubs and over the top ultra modern architecture built closer together in a planned overwhelming of visuals, Neon City will be for those obsessed in the ultra trendy lifestyle and party culture that modern city's like Vegas and Tokyo's Shibuya have. ~Neon City currently has two modern hotels, Neon City Hotel and Hotel Le Crux, both built in the Hotel district of the city. While more to the southern part of the city, large residential buildings have begun development. ~Recently a roller coaster was added to Neon City winding its track through the buildings and even having a short but enjoyable underwater section. Its the last large build to take place in the city before the new server migration. ~Places of interest in Neon City as of now are; Martini Tower and Bar, Club Neon, Crystal Tower and a more modern Transit Station (Trains from here direct to Harbor City) More Buildings are planned for future development as well as large screen TV's and signs advertising the city's shops and hotels.' ~ The centerpiece to the city is now a black and green apartment building in a modernist style, the new building is hopeing to bring in the new tourists and make Neon City more lively as well as offering four new apartments and one new executive apartment to Neon City. '~ (Update) Crystal Tower Residential Tower has recently been open to the public! ~The new residential tower has both a club (Club Seal) and a pool (Both Located on the top floor (Level 7) and has very large two room* apartments for residents to live in. ' Vacation Island Events '''.:DeathMatch:. '-Whats better on a vacation then attacking all your neighbors and tourists?' :Rules: ~'When a DeathMatch is announced by Kitsuku, please make your way to Vacation Island's SkyLounge! (The SkyLounge is a giant Purple, Black and Turquoise building in the middle of the island and has views of both cities and the Down Town area) ~Contestants will be asked to sleep in a bed in the SkyLounge to resurrect in when killed to watch the rest of the match and to make sure players don't cheat by running back into battle. Don't worry Refreshments are provided and you will be able to watch the battle in all directions. ~ There is a enderchest provided to store items you do not wish to have lost! Please use it! ~ There will be three rounds, the winner's from first two will compete in last round together in a limited space ~Bring your weapons, armor, Bow and Arrow's and get ready to fight to the death! You may use any material for weapons and armor EXCEPT Diamond and NO Enchanted stuff!, You may and probably will loose your stuff if you die! ''Players do not ''have ''to give back items! '' '-Anyone breaking the rules will be disqualified instantly and and in extreme cases reported as to remain fun this has to be organized.' ~Once the game starts, contestants have two minutes to run anywhere on Vacation Island to get ready. Kitsuku will let contestants know when the two minutes is up. ~The last person standing on the Lapis blocks in the end is the winner. ~The contestants who were killed will be teleported back to the SkyLounge where they will stay until the game is won to keep the excitement up as well as to prevent cheating. (If you need to leave for any reason they may log out, or ask Kitsuku permission to physically leave the island) ~The prize will usually be Diamonds!! But only Diamonds Kitsuku collects himself and not Diamonds paid for apartments or donated to the Island!! However you will also inadvertently get experience from players you attack as well as items. Other Notes Vacation Island is built using the standard texture pack! HOWEVER it strongly supports the PureBDcraft texture pack as it makes the island have a more tropical feel with better lighting and clouds surrounding the island. It is very truthful to origional Minecraft Items and isnt a cheat system for better looking objects! It is recommended to use if you want to use a texture pack on the island. Category:Minecraft Community Category:Minecraft Portal